Precast concrete structures offer an alternative to conventional construction. The benefits of precast concrete structures include flexibility, feasibility and reduction of construction period. Quality of the final object is raised due to the structures which are produced in a controlled environment. Moreover, this construction is the environment due to the reduction of waste materials. These structures, once produced, can be easily transported and assembled with a minimum of time and labor.
Previous prefabricated concrete elements, formed by assembling the individual components, such as floor, walls and roof. This type of installation creates connections between elements that may cause leakage and cracking in the near future. Later U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,878 shows a prefabricated unit on the floor, three walls, and roofs were cast as an integral unit. The fourth wall is left open in order to remove the inner mold. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,241 showed a specific unit in which the floor and perimeter walls are cast as an integral unit. The roof is a separate component that is inserted with the other unit,                The U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,907 shows the construction technique, and more particularly to the use of standardized forms preformed units, made in the form of segments precast concrete molding material or other segments each having side walls and a floor or roof, and be of standardized shapes which are joined together to form buildings of various shapes and sizes.        The U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,417 “shows concrete rooms, each having an integrally molded top segment, which consists of a top panel and three side walls, and a floor panel segment, secured to the upper segment during its integral casting, are stacked on top other to form a rigid multi-story structure. The rear ends of the rooms have integrally cast cantilevered eaves so that when the rear ends of two stacks of the rooms are located adjacent to each other forming the eaves overhanging floors and roofs of the corridors defined by the space between the stacks. Room Each stack consists of an alternating long and short disposal rooms, each room having a short locking rib at its forward end for locking in an aperture formed through the front end of a room and corresponding”.        The U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,875 shows “a construction of new buildings and in particular to a building consisting of a number of modular preformed sections is interlocked finesse. Until now, particularly in the conventional way of building houses, a wooderi or similar framework is first set up and then walls and trim are mounted to the main frame, the cost involved in the manufacture of such houses has risen to astronomical figures in particular of the high cost of skilled labor. In the recent past, many advances have been made in relation to manufactured homes, was to reduce the cost of labor in place. However, the cost has been moved from the site in the factory where preformed walls and floors are still made according to conventional methods. In large apartment houses, new complete precast concrete units have been produced that can be stacked on top of each other, or suspended from a main center frame. However, these larger units prefabricated are expensive to make and transport costs are sometimes formidable”.        The U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,660 shows “building construction and more particularly to multi-layer precast concrete construction unit and a method of constructing buildings using such units.        
The main object of this invention to provide precast concrete components that can be assembled with such accuracy and tolerance to ensure that the acceptable horizontal alignment of the structure is maintained during and after erection field unsupervised. To this end, this invention provides connections between the components for transmitting vertically stacked horizontal scissors vertical component of the vertical component corresponding below.
The invention in all its forms, the same connections used for transmitting vertical loads on a time to the part of the structure in which such transmission of the load is driven by other permanent means (such as grout or elastomeric filler) Base or for permanent transmission of vertical loads in which no other transmission medium required vertical load.
The invention in the preferred form includes horizontal flat plates bearing at the top and bottom vertical precast concrete positioned with such accuracy and tolerance with respect to the vertical separation in a particular component and to ensure fulfillment acceptable vertical alignment (leveling and height) of the structure is maintained during and after erection without the use of wedges or monitoring field leveling.”                The U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,528 shows “precast building module substantially all plastic construction which may comprise a housing unit of whole rooms or more thereof. The module is made in a nearly finished state ready for delivery to a construction site for final assembly and finishing. The module has walls, floor, roof and interior partitions can include the section of the unit into a plurality of rooms and household plumbing and windows and doors. The walls, floor and roof are formed from inner and outer layers of reinforced plastic molding. An insulating core of polyurethane foam material is sandwiched between the shells. All heating, ventilation, air conditioning electrical and/or gas conduits, junction boxes, terminals and the like may be provided on the insulated core in place and ready to connect and use in the construction site. A method is also provided for forming the building unit module.”        The U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,776 shows “A couple of precast concrete buildings are joined together to form a modular concrete home. Each unit includes a concrete building floor slab, vertical load bearing exterior walls connected with the perimeter of the floor slab and molded integrally with the top of the outer walls sloping roof. Building units are arranged so that each unit meeting roof slopes upward toward the other unit, with the ends of the raised roof to form a roof of V-shaped passage inverted. The interior walls are cast integrally with the exterior walls and roof to divide the building units in separate rooms. The lower parts of the interior walls are spaced above the floor slab, so no loads are transmitted to the floor slab the walls, and plumbing and wiring running through the space between the bottoms of interior walls and wrought. A reinforcement cage formed from welded wire mesh is embedded in each outer wall.”        The U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,465 shows “A building constructed mainly of a series of modular units joined together permanently. Several different forms of units are provided, and units of different shapes can be arranged in several different relationships with each other to provide a selection of floor plans. Each unit is a rigid structure having a floor slab part and one or more wall portions integrally connected to the flat plate portion and increasing the entire height of the story, at least some wall portions most units is offset laterally inwardly from the edges of the flat plate portion. When several units of the same story are assembled in side by side relationship, the side wall or part of a unit cooperating with the wall portion or portions of one or more additional units to provide an enclosure which constitutes a room. The portions of the floor immediately above history rest on the upper edges of the wall portions of the history immediately below. A suitable roof structure is provided in assembled units, and several special or additional units are used to provide stairways, hallways, or other special situations. Accessories adequate plumbing and kitchen appliances are preferably installed in the modular units of the factory where the units are made so that only a few connections need to be completed on site when the units are assembled to make the structure habitable building, in order to bring the pipes and cooking equipment in full working order.”        The U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,453 shows “modular multi-story buildings where each floor has a plurality of semi-boxes are poured concrete as separate rigid units that are basically rectangular, comprising walls perpendicular to each other, but no floor or roof. The semi-boxes are arranged between the horizontal concrete slabs that function as both floors and roofs, and a plurality of vertical post tensioning tendons pass through the semi-boxes and slabs to join the building together.”        The U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,422 shows “A module building has an open box structure and comprises a plurality of interconnected modules coaxial segments. Each segment is molded as an open box structure of a composite material. The segments are held together by elongated rods connection forming part of a lifting frame and which extend substantially along the length of the module. The lifting frame comprises end racks that are embedded in end portions of the modules and which are connected together by columns.”        The U.S. Pat. No. 2011/0265395 shows “An earthquake shelter comprising a container size for human occupation, the container has walls and an access opening and a main door can be opened and closed quickly to cover and uncover the opening, the container walls and the door panel material has high strength in excess of 10,000 psi load resistor; container supports for sliding movement compensation for earthquake induced movement of a support surface, the shock or impact absorbing damping means inside the vessel, to cushion sudden movement of an occupant relative to the container as the container is suddenly brought by an earthquake conveys strength.”        
Notes:
However, most of the precast units are internal voids. Partitions inserted into the damaged units in mixed areas caused by the vibrations of transport and other forces. Our modules comprise a floor perimeter walls and interior walls cast as an integral unit. Later, a precast concrete roof is introduced to complete the unit. Allowing the interior walls to be molded into the module, instead of inserting them, improves vibration resistance, while minimizing joint to be sealed. These modules can have multiple spatial configurations. This breaks the idea of creating a module to use.
Objectives of Invention                A. A goal would be to build a fast, efficient and high quality module.        B. Another objective would be to provide modules to be used more efficiently, producing more units per day at low cost.        C. Another objective would be to provide a single module structure for a unit that can be managed with a team of construction of low capacity.        
                To avoid confusion, the numbers shown in the illustrations are referenced in the caption above.        
To start building the module, the floor slab (1) is made after inserting the welding plates (9) to be used (FIG. A-1). The position of the welding plates available depends on the spatial configuration and the base. After the perimeter of vertical walls (2) with several openings are then manufactured with welding plates (9) are inserted to 18″ at each end of the wall and one in the center of the wall to the roof fitting (5) and screws (7) to the lifting plate (10) (FIG. a-2). the perimeter of the horizontal wall (3) with various opening (6) is connected to the perimeter of the vertical wall (2) to bring closer (15) and welding plate (9) the same way as the vertical wall (2) (FIG. a-3) and the inner wall (4) is welded in the floor slab (1) (FIG. a-4 is also inserted).
Welding the plates of the inner wall (4) (FIG. A-4) are inserted. Each inner wall has a welding plate (9) at the bottom to the floor slab (1) of low bandwidth, the top is connected to the roof (5) and on the side wall is connected adjacent (FIG. A-4). The welding plates 18 are placed side “of the lower and upper edge. At the top there is a hook (8) which is inserted to allow movement of said wall in place (FIG. A-9). Once the wall welded lace, gap left for the hook (8) is filled with mortar bonding agent or another. Retaining walls that are welded in place allows for different spatial configurations and unconventional partitions.
FIG. A-5, the roof (5) is constructed separately, welding plates are inserted (9) in the bottom of the roof in the same position all walls are inserted and is formed by the grid system of steel conventional reinforcement, and 5½″ thickness. Roof consisting of pre-stressed cables (12). These cables (12), as shown in FIG. a-5, are pre-stressed 4.500 lbs. addition of the cables (12) improves the tensile strength of the concrete shell, thereby avoiding cracks and leakage caused by the module transportation and other sources of damage. After pouring the concrete roof (5) is ready for installation, each wire (12) is cut as close as possible to the roof.
The roof (5) is provided with holes for the screws (14) to pass through the roof to allow attachment to the upright walls (2) (FIG. A-5). The roof (5) also contains holes for ventilation tubes (13) to comply with existing building codes (FIG. A-5). Hooks (8) are placed one meter from each end of the side surface of the roof (5) and on each side of the center of said roof. These hooks (8) are only used for roof installation (5) a unit. Once installed, the hooks (8) are removed. Lifting plate (10) is used both for fixing the roof and elevation of the module (FIG. A-7). These lifting plates (10) are located in each screw (7) in position. As illustrated in FIG. A-10 each lifting plate (10) has two holes oriented vertical to the bolt (7) passing through, and a horizontal oriented hole (10) for lifting the module (FIG. A-7).
During the roof (5) of the installation, a bonding agent (17) is applied on the upper edge of the walls as shown (FIG. A-11) to fill the gaps between said walls and roof. Once set, the excess adhesive agent (17) is removed and welded plates (9) are welded. Once the roof (5), as described above, is installed, the module is ready for desirable aesthetic appearance.
Once the module is finished, it is transported to its final destination. Once at the site, is welded to the pillar of the corresponding foundation (11) (FIG. A-7 and FIG. A-8) for welding. The welding plates (9) to be placed in exact position on the surface.
Caveat
Although the present invention has been illustrated by a detailed description of several preferred embodiments thereof, it will be obvious to those skilled in the art that various changes in form and detail may be made therein without departing from the true scope of the invention. Therefore, the invention should be measured by its appended claims and not by the preferred embodiments above.
PATENT CITATIONSCited patentFiling datePublication dateApplicantTitleU.S. Pat. No. 3,201,907Dec. 5, 1956Aug. 24, 1965AlbertPrecastHendersonsegmentalbuilding unitsU.S. Pat. No. 3,356,183Apr. 9, 1969Aug. 3, 1971Henry ZacharyPrecast RoomsU.S. Pat. No. 3,729,875Dec. 17, 1970May 1, 1973R. FelsonPrefabricatedbuildingU.S. Pat. No. 3,742,660Mar. 3, 1972Jul. 3,1973R. BierweilerBuildingconstructionU.S. Pat. No. 3,778,528Mar. 27, 1972Dec. 11, 1972Mandelbaum,Modular buildingHeifetzunit and methodfor making sameU.S. Pat. No. 3,898,776Jul. 2, 1973Aug. 12, 1975Cox Elmer, TinerPrecast concreteWayne, WoodshousingJrU.S. Pat. No. 3,952,465Mar. 19, 1971Mar. 27, 1976DominicBuildingMasiellostructure formedof modular unitswith cantileveredportions forforming acorridor floorU.S. Pat. No. 4,195,453Nov. 9, 1977Mar. 1, 1980AugustModular, multi-Komendantfloor buildingU.S. Pat. No. 4,606,878Feb. 4, 1985Aug. 19, 1986James D. Day, D.Method forDay II Jamesconstructingmodular precastconcretebuildingsU.S. Pat. No. 5,893,241Jan. 5, 1998Mar. 13, 1999Michael P.Precast concreteSchoedertarget houseU.S. Pat. No. 7,673,422Nov. 23, 2005Mar. 9, 2010Peter William DeModularLa MarcheBuildingsUS2011/0265395Mar. 30, 2010Nov. 3, 2011Sidney S. ChenEarthquakeshelter
Referenced byCited patentFiling datePublication dateApplicantTitleU.S. Pat. No. 2,202,745Mar. 8, 1938Mar. 28, 1940Robert MuseBuildingconstructionU.S. Pat. No. 2,691,291Aug. 2, 1949Oct. 12, 1954AlbertBuilding ofHendersonprecast concretesegmentsU.S. Pat. No. 3,356,183Aug. 4, 1966Dec. 5, 1967Noah ShellRetractablerefuse receptacleassemblyU.S. Pat. No. 3,564,795Jul. 25, 1968Feb. 23, 1971Jesse HentonPrecast modularbuilding unitswith utility ductsU.S. Pat. No. 3,805,461Oct. 10,1972Apr. 23, 1974A.JagodaModular buildingsystemU.S. Pat. No. 3,842,558May 30, 1972Oct. 22, 1974Scholz FullerWall attachmentsystemU.S. Pat. No. 3,882,64927 Apr. 1973May 13, 1975Walk Jones,InterlockedWilliammodular buildingLemessurier,systemFrancis MahU.S. Pat. No. 3,990,197Mar. 15, 1976Nov. 9, 1976Clifford JohnsonLiftable woodenframe buildingunit and methodof constructionU.S. Pat. No. 4,279.536Mar. 7, 1979Jul. 21, 1981Gerard JarlanFlow-guidingmonolithicblocks for marinestructuresU.S. Pat. No. 4,539,780Nov. 29, 1983Sep. 10, 1985William RiceStorm Cellar orthe like